Blue Boy
by KatBlue
Summary: Revision of six season. Ep 3. Buffy and Damon hook up as Dawn 's new classmate puts a damper on Dale High's fire hazards rules. Read and review. Trust me it's going to be good. There's a surprise.
1. Default Chapter

Buffy the Vampire Slayer-Blue Boy  
  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Buffy is sent back by the powers and greets some newfound friends that moved into Sunnydale. Spike returns to town receiving a welcome home punch from Dawn. Buffy begins to suspect that there is a new slayer in town. Buffy and Damon kiss. (Read Ally and Alive eps. They are the first two eps. of my own six season. This summary is of eps. I will not type up. You'll still get the story with the summary.)  
  
Buffy and Damon walk out of the Movie Theater. They were watching a horror flick, which Buffy thought it was a comedy.  
"That was a funny movie," says Buffy holding Damon's hand. "I thought you were taking me to a horror flick." She looks at Damon and he looks back into her green eyes.  
"Horror can be funny," says Damon. "It's a new concept."  
"Well," says Buffy trying to convince Damon that she was scared a little. "It was a little scary. I mean that bad bad man. He was..."  
"Corny," Damon finishes her sentences.  
"Ah, yeah," replies Buffy with a shy expression.  
"It's okay," says Damon. "I didn't think it was a scary either."  
"I did like something," says Buffy with a smile.  
"What?" ask Damon curious about what she'll say.  
"We did something normal," says Buffy. "No parallel normal stuff."  
"Yeah," says Damon. "It was nice." Damon smiles back at her. They hold hands and walk to Buffy's home together.  
Meanwhile a being from another dimension enters this realm. He is blue like a Smurf, but not as innocent as he seems. He obtains an ability to change forms. He changes into a human form. In his human form he looks at himself and laughs.  
"I'm gonna have some fun," he says with a smirk. (Buffy theme song. Turn it on loud while you take a kitchen break. Grab some grub and enjoy the show.)  
The next day, Buffy and Damon walk to the high school, Dale High, holding hands on their way. Damon has been a great asset to Buffy's return to the living. She sees him as the perfect guy. Buffy smiles more often because of Damon. As for Damon, he's the happiest guy ever. He looks at Buffy and he sees goodness.  
"Hey, you guys wait for me," says Dawn trailing behind the lovebirds.  
"Well, I've gotta go," says Damon as they arrive at the school. The two turn to each other.  
"I'll see you later," says Buffy wrapping her arms around Damon not wanting to let him go. They kiss, but Dawn cuts their kiss short by pulling Damon away.  
"Come on," says Dawn. "We're going to be late." The last bell rang as the two rush into the school.  
"Bye, have a nice day," says Buffy content with herself. She heads over to U.C. Sunnydale to meet up with Willow and Tara. As Buffy is heading to the university she bumps into some boy.  
"Sorry," says Buffy but the boy said nothing and walks into the school.  
As she makes her way to the university she sees Willow with someone that isn't Tara. Buffy walks up to the table where the two are sitting, then looks at the blonde. Willow notices Buffy and looks up to her.  
"Oh, hey Buffy," says Willow standing up. The blonde turns around and looks at Buffy. "This is Sarah. Sarah this is Buffy."  
"Hi," they both say at the same time to greet.  
"Nice to meet you," says Buffy.  
"Well, I better go," says Sarah. "I need to go to the library. See you in class Willow. It was nice meeting you Buffy."  
"You two," says Buffy.  
"Bye," says Sarah as he walks away from the Buffy and Willow.  
"Nice friend," says Buffy as she sits down.  
"Yeah, she reminds me of you," says Willow. Buffy gives her friend a strange look.  
"No way," says Buffy. "My hair is bouncer than hers."  
"Yeah, you've got a point there," says Willow. The two meet up with Tara and go for brunch. After, that they head toward the magic shop.  
"You know who she reminds me of," says Buffy. "That Buffybot."  
"A little," says Willow as they all enter the magic shop. "But she's less air heady than the bot." Giles comes from behind the register and cleans his glasses.  
"What are two talking about?" ask Giles.  
"It's Willow's classmate Sarah," says Tara. "She kind of looks like Buffy but with less bouncy hair." Tara smiles and Giles becomes confuse.  
"So Buffy," says Giles as he puts on his glasses. "Anything happen last night?"  
"Nope," says Buffy jumping onto the counter.  
"Any word from the Watcher's council?" ask Willow.  
"I've tried to call them, but they seem to have said that no new slayer was called for." says Giles.  
"Gee, I gotta stop dieing," says Buffy. "I'm making the Watcher's council a living hell trying to keep track of a new slayer."  
"It's not your fault you keep bouncing back," says Willow.  
"Well," says Buffy hopping off the counter. "I guess we'll have to leave it to fate."  
"At least we have a couple of clues," says Tara. "She's gotta be new in town around the time Buffy came back."  
"I can look in the computer in new residents in town," says Willow pulling out her laptop.  
"She's probably very secretive," says Tara looking over Willow's shoulder. Buffy then stops and begins to think of people who fit the profile that Tara mentions. She then turns to the door and walks up to it.  
"Buffy where are you going?" ask Giles. Buffy turns around as she opens the door.  
"Going to get some fresh air," says Buffy. "And think." She walks out and down the block. Buffy then ends up right in front of Casandra's house. She remembers the night at the studio where Casandra came out of nowhere and pulls her out of the building before it blew up. 'What was she doing there?' thought Buffy. Buffy turns to look at Casandra's house and sees her walking by the window. She then recalls...flashback.  
"Damon says you have an iron steel sword," says Buffy.  
"Yes, it's my father's," replies Casandra. Buffy recalls this moment a couple days ago when a witch attacked them.  
"She's new in town," says Buffy to herself. "And she keeps to herself." She remembers talking to Damon and him saying that there is no possible way Casandra could be the next slayer. "I've known Casandra all my life and I know she's not the slayer." Damon had said to Buffy.  
"I wish could believe you," says Buffy to herself. She then walks up to Casandra's front door and knocks.  
The door opens and Casandra gives a smile until she sees Buffy. The two stood in silence for a moment, but Casandra broke it.  
"Hi, Buffy," says Casandra taking a deep breath.  
"Hi," says Buffy. "We need to talk."  
"About?" Casandra ask.  
"About you," replies Buffy. Casandra gets worried then responds quickly.  
"What about me?" she ask.  
"Can we do this inside," says Buffy. Casandra gestures her to come in and closes the door. The two walk into the living room and sit on the sofa.  
Casandra I don't know how to tell you this," says Buffy. "But it's gotta be me to tell you..."  
Suddenly the phone rings and they both look towards it. Casandra gets up to get the phone. Buffy sits on the sofa looking around the room. There seems to be a lot book shelves.  
"Hello," Casandra says as she answers the phone. Casandra's eyes grow wider as she listens to the principal from Dale high. She then begins to grab her coat and keys to her car. Buffy stands up and walks over to Casndra as she hangs up the phone. "Something bad has happen at the high school."  
"What," ask Buffy.  
"There's a fire," says Casandra.  
"Where?" ask Buffy.  
"At the high school," says Casandra. She heads to the door.  
"Oh, my gosh Dawn," says Buffy following Casandra to the door.  
"And my sister Samantha," says Casandra opening the door. The two of them head out side to the car. They got in and turn to each other.  
"Damon!" they both say at the same time. They give each other a glare then Casandra turns on the car and head to the school.  
When they arrive the see that the fire men evacuated the building and they were already putting out the fire. Buffy sees Giles drive up to the school and she runs over to him.  
"Buffy," say Giles as he gats out of his car. "I just heard. Where's Dawn?"  
"I don't know," says Buffy in worry tone. "We just got here." Buffy Casandra turn to the school and see Damon. He is being pulled out of the building struggling. Both girls rush over to him.  
"Damon!" they both say and glare at each other.  
"Are you all right?" ask Giles coming over to where the girls are with Damon.  
"Yeah, I'm fine but..." Says Damon taking a deep breath. "Buffy, Dawn."  
"What," says Buffy worried and confused.  
" She started the fire," says Damon.  
"No. Dawn. She couldn't have," says Buffy in disbelief.  
"Casandra!" calls Samantha from the crowd running into Casandra's arms.  
"Oh, Sam," says Casandra. "Are you okay?" Sam nods her head and hugs her.  
"Where is she?" ask Buffy about Dawn to Damon. Damon looks at the school. 


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Boy-AU of season six. Continued from previous eps. Ally and Alive, Season premier.  
  
Dawn is in trouble. Will Buffy be able to save her little sister from a menacing boy?  
  
Meanwhile inside the school Dawn runs into the girls restroom. She quickly grabs the garbage can and pushes it onto the door then steps away from the door. Then she looks at the stalls.  
  
In the halls a shadow lurks around. It finds its way to the girl's restrooms. Dawn hears the door being pushed open. She is hiding in one of the stalls and jumps on top of the seat. Taking slow and quiet breaths with her heart racing, Dawn looks towards the floor and she sees someone with a pair of boots. The stall door opens, but Dawn isn't frightened.   
  
"Buffy!" says Dawn as she gets off the seat and hugs her sister.  
  
"Save the hugs and kisses for later," says Buffy as Dawn pulls away. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," says Dawn. "We were in chemistry class then I turn around and my lab equipment was on fire. It then started to spread."  
  
"Why didn't you evacuate with the others?" ask Buffy.  
  
"My new lab partner," says Dawn. "He pulled me away. I thought we were going out but he took me someplace else. I didn't want to go with him so I push him away then fire came out of his hands and I throw myself to the floor. I grabbed the fire extinguisher and hosed him down. That's when I came here."  
  
"Where is he now?" ask Buffy. Dawn's eyes widen and she becomes terrified.  
  
"He's right behind you," replies Dawn backing away. Buffy turns around and the boy tosses Buffy like a rag doll. Buffy hits the wall hard cracking it.  
  
Back outside the firemen see that another fire is arising. This fire triggers the sprinklers all around the school.  
  
Inside the boy starts to turn blue and falls to the ground as the water falls on top of him. Buffy gets up, grabs Dawn, and runs out of there. They head for the exit where the firemen waited with blankets to dry them. The firemen gave Buffy a warning for entering the school when they told her not too.   
  
Damon, Sam, and Giles come up to Buffy and Dawn. Buffy looks around, but doesn't see Casandra. She suddenly appears from the crowd with a jacket for Sam.   
  
"Buffy, Dawn are you all right?" ask Damon concern for both of them. The two nodded, but Buffy wonders about Casndra. 'Did she start the fire for her and Dawn to escape or was it just fate?' Damon looks at Buffy then follows her eyes that are looking at Casandra. He immediately guesses what Buffy is thinking about.  
  
Dawn's dad and Ann take Dawn home. Buffy heads home to change then heads over to the magic shop to join the Scooby gang for another case to solve.  
  
"The mystery of the Blue Boy," says Buffy walking into the magic shop and beginning to explain about the boy from the school that started the fire.  
  
"Well, all we know is that this guy likes to play with fire," says Damon.  
  
"And his weakness is water," says Buffy as she sits down on Damon's lap. Damon wraps her arms around her waist.  
  
"What we don't know is what he is doing here," says Willow looking at Tara.  
  
"And what he wants," says Tara.  
  
"Right," says Giles as he cleans his glasses. "We need to find some more information about this...being."  
  
"Right," says Buffy. "Before he brings another school down in flames or tries to." She looks at Giles as he puts his glasses back on and looks at a book in front of his hand.  
  
"Giles, have you ever thought of getting contacts?" Buffy says. Giles stares at the book for a moment then looks at Buffy. "Cause you have nice eyes. Don't you guys think so?" Everyone looks at Buffy. "Okay, it's just a suggestion."  
  
The silence of the magic shop, due to Buffy's suggestion, comes to a halt as someone enters the shop. They all turn to look at the person that enters the shop.  
  
"Sarah," says Willow as she goes up to the girl. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You left one of your books at the coffee shop," says Sarah in a meek voice. "I thought I'd returned it to you. You said that you work here everyday so I came."   
  
"My what a resemblance," says Giles to Buffy about the girl as she talked to Willow. Damon agrees with Giles that the girl looks a lot like Buffy.  
  
"Except for her hair," says Damon. "Your hair is way bouncer."  
  
"I know," says Buffy nodding her head. "Should I get a face job? That's it plastic surgery." Damon and Giles look at Buffy with concern expressions.  
  
"Oh, how about a boo..." says Damon unable to finish his sentence because of Giles glaring at him. "Never mind."  
  
"You didn't have to go through all the trouble," says Willow heading over to Tara and the gang. She puts the book that Sarah gave her down on the table. It's a book about witchcraft. "You know Buffy and Tara." They say hi. Then Willow introduces Damon and Giles.   
  
"She's new here," says Willow. She then stops and looks at Sarah.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Willow," says Sarah. "It was nice to meet you all." She exits the shop door and the bell rings.  
  
"Oh, my gosh," says Willow turning around to the others. "Why didn't I think of this before?" They all look at Willow confuse.   
  
"She could be the next slayer," says Willow.   
  
"What?" says Buffy. Damon looks at her and Buffy gets off of him. "Will, you can't be sure."  
  
"She's new town and she came around the time you came back," says Willow. She looks at Giles.   
  
"It's possible," says Giles. "We better check her background."  
  
"I don't think she is," says Tara. They look at Tara.  
  
"See, Tara is with me," says Buffy heading to Tara's side.   
  
"She can't be a slayer," says Tara.  
  
"Why not?" ask both Giles and Willow. They look at each other.  
  
"I don't know," she says and shrugs. "It's just a feeling I guess."  
  
"Buffy why were you against me?" ask Willow. "Do know you something?" Buffy looks at Damon then at Willow.  
  
"Yeah, I have hunch," says Buffy.  
  
That night the gang decides to head out to some party zones in an attempt to find this new threat. They head for the Bronze and a band is playing live tonight. It's a blonde girl with black extensions by the name of Shakira.   
  
"Shakira," says Buffy reading the flyer as they enter the club. "Must be a star name like Madonna." On the stage the band gets set up to play. The Scoobies spread out to see if they could find blue boy. (Shakira-The One)  
  
The lead singer walks up to the front of the stage carrying a guitar and pulls the microphone down. She then gives a signal for her band to start playing. Tara and Willow find themselves at the bar searching for Damon and Buffy.  
  
"Anything?" ask Willow to Tara. She nods. The two look at the dance floor. Damon and Buffy find themselves there. Damon looks at the girl singing on stage then at Buffy.  
  
"Hey, you wanna dance?" ask Damon.  
  
"Damon I'm working," says Buffy as Damon takes Buffy's hands.   
  
"Just for while," says Damon trying to convince her with his innocent face.  
  
"All right," says Buffy. The two begin to dance to the song. They look at each other and Buffy smiles. She lays her head on his chest and they dance for a while.  
  
Meanwhile Spike enters the Bronze and sees a blonde sitting at the bar. Thinking that it is Buffy he grabs the girl from behind. To his surprise the girl smacks him on the face and flips him over. People begin to stare at Spike. As Spike gets up he hits another guy by mistake. That someone gets really angry that he begins to turn blue.  
  
Suddenly fireballs appear in his hands. Spike quickly jumps on the guy. The fire is change paths and hits the roof, which catches on fire. From the dance floor Buffy sees the fire and heads to it. She pushes her way through the crowd to find Spike fighting with the blue boy.  
  
"All right you two," says Buffy. "Take it outside." The blue boy recognizes Buffy. He then tosses Spike across the room scaring the band.   
  
"Sorry," says Spike to the lead singer as he gets up. Shakira stops playing and looks at Spike. "There's always a brawl wherever I go."  
  
"This town I was told was suppose to be peaceful," says Shakira to Spike.  
  
"Well, you heard wrong," says Spike. He looks up at Shakira. "What ya doing after your gig?" Shakira laughs a bit.  
  
"Not going out with you," says Shakira. Spike glares at her then walks off.  
  
Then the blue boys' eyes begin to change colors and Buffy has no idea what to expect. He pulls his arm out to hit Buffy, but Buffy blocks it.  
  
"You're not getting me twice," says Buffy twisting his arm around. The blue boy then grabs Buffy's neck from the back and tosses her across the room.  
  
"Hey," yells Damon to the blue boy. He taps him on the shoulder and the blue boy turns around. Damon then punches him out. From the bar his brother watches in shock at his little brothers' strength and bravery. Buffy gets up and walks over to the blue boy. She lifts him up.  
  
"All right, lets take the trash out," says Buffy. Damon helps Buffy take the blue boy outside and Spike follows them.  
  
Inside the Bronze Tara's phone rings, as they were about to head out. She picks it up and it's Giles.  
  
"The blue boy," says Giles. "It's a being from another dimension. It chooses its targets and kills its victims. He's called a Smurf."  
  
"A Smurf," says Tara. "But I thought they were supposed to be nice and small."  
  
"That's an old tale for little children," says Giles. "I think its target is Dawn. Tell Buffy. I'm on my way to her house right now." Tara and Willow hurry outside to warn Buffy. 


	3. Blue Boy 3

Blue Boy Chapter 3  
  
The Smurf is after Dawn. Buffy must stop him before he gets to her.  
  
Outside of the Bronze the blue boy starts to get feisty and kicks some butt. Buffy tries to rough the blue boy up, but he punches her on the face. Buffy falls to the ground. Spike gets angry and grabs the blue boy and starts to beat him. He didn't have much luck. The blue boy grabs both his arms and twists them then tosses him.   
  
Damon gives a try to take on the blue boy, but also gets his butt wop. Buffy rises and pushes the blue boy to the wall and begins to punch him. The blue boy then hits her in the gut. Buffy is thrown across the alley and lands on top of a trash bin, while Damon and Spike are slammed against a wall.  
  
Willow and Tara run out of the Bronze to find their friends injured by the evil smurf who ran off.  
  
"Buffy," says Willow going to her friends aide. She tries to pull her up form the trash bin. "It's after Dawn." Buffy falls back onto the trash bin then jumps out of it. She starts to run really fast to her house. Spike follows her and the others take the car.  
  
At the Summer home Hank and Ann are upstairs, while Dawn stays up waiting for Buffy to come home. She's sitting on the sofa when she hears the doorbell ring. Dawn gets up to get the door.  
  
"Buffy you forgot your keys again," says Dawn as she heads to the door to open it.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Screams come out of Dawns powerful lungs.  
  
Suddenly a dark figure comes behind the blue dude and hits him over the head. Dawn faints and the dark figure catches her before she falls to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile Buffy arrives at the house. She enters the house looking for Dawn.  
  
"Dawn," calls Buffy worried that the blue boy got her. She sees Hank and Ann with Dawn in the living room on the sofa.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Dawn," says Buffy rushing to her sisters side.  
  
"She's all right," says Hank. Spike enters and sees the blue boy knocked out on the floor.  
  
"Is she all right," ask Spike concern for the little bit. Buffy nods and in that moment Dawn wakes up. She sees Buffy first and hugs her.  
  
"I'll take the trash out," says Spike about the blue boy.  
  
"What happen Dawn?" ask Buffy.  
  
"I thought it was you at the door," says Dawn. "But when I opened it...it wasn't you. So I screamed because that thing was there. He was looking at me with these creepy red eyes."  
  
"But who knocked him out?" ask Buffy. She knew Dawn, Hank and or Ann were not strong enough to knock out this being.  
  
"Someone was behind him and knocked him out," says Dawn. "I thought it was Spike."  
  
"It couldn't have been," says Buffy. "He was at the Bronze with me. I mean I wasn't with him." Buffy rolls her eyes and everyone looks at her.  
  
"Never mind," says Buffy turning around.  
  
"It was tall dark haired guy," says Ann in a sweet voice. "He says he's an old friend."  
  
Buffy starts to think who the man could be. Her first thought is that it could be Angel.   
  
"He's in the kitchen," says Hank.   
  
Buffy stands up and she sees someone coming from the kitchen. (The second chorus of Shakira-The One) The man walks over eating an apple. When he sees Buffy he freezes and his mouth is left wide open. He drops the apple and blinks a whole bunch of times.  
  
"Buffy," he says.  
  
"Xander," says Buffy. They both go to each other and hug.  
  
Then outside Willow, Tara, and Damon arrive at the house. Damon gets out of the car and sees Buffy hugging Xander in the doorway. 


End file.
